Spongebob Ripoff Episodes
TheLuLu99 The Splinter is a ripoff to Suds Model Sponge (The part when SpongeBob was using his body to clean the bathroom) is also a ripoff to Suds One Coarse Meal is a ripoff to Fear of a Krabby Patty Squid Baby is a ripoff to Rock-a-Bye Bivalve and Goo Goo Gas Mimic Madness is a ripoff to Face Freeze! Krusty Katering is a ripoff to Whale of a Birthday Tentacle-Vision is a rip-off to Culture Shock and Band Geeks. Yours, Mine, and Mine is a rip-off to To Love a Patty. House Worming is a rip-off to Spongehenge and Earworm. Unreal Estate is a rip-off to Suds, Sandy's Rocket, Truth or Square, House Fancy, Home Sweet Pineapple, and Home Sweet Rubble. Code Yellow is a rip-off to ALL Squidward torture episodes. SamHalls2015 The Great Snail Race is a rip off of I Was a Teenage Gary and maybe Procrastination. Season 4: Fear of a Krabby Patty is a rip off of The Graveyard Shift (I think, though I still like this episode) Funny Pants is a rip off of Squeaky Boots. Chimps Ahoy is a rip off of Texas. Ghost Host is a rip off of Can You Spare a Dime? All That Glitters is a rip off of Grandma's Kisses. Wigstruck is a rip off of Something Smells. That's No Lady is a rip off of Imitation Krabs. (I think...) The Thing is a rip off of Jellyfishing. Best Day Ever is a rip off of I'm with Stupid and Party Pooper Pants. (the first to rip off an already bad episode) Season 5: Fungus Among Us is a rip off of The Gift of Gum. (the first episode to rip off a post-movie episode) Boat Smarts is a rip off of Boating School. (I think...) Bucket Sweet Bucket is a rip off of Wet Painters. (I think...) To Love a Patty is a rip off of Valentines Day. (I think...) Breath of Fresh Squidward is a rip off of Good Neighbors. A Flea in Her Dome is a rip off of Reef Blower, Survival of the Idiots and Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy IV. Picture Day is a rip off of I Had an Accident. Blackjack is a rip off of The Bully. Pest of the West is a rip off of Survival of the Idiots. (I think...) 20,000 Patties Under the Sea is a rip off of Chocolate with Nuts (I think...) Whatever Happened to SpongeBob is a rip off of Best Day Ever. Stanley S. SquarePants is a rip off of Big Pink Loser. Season 6: Penny Foolish is a rip off of One Krabs Trash. Nautical Novice is a rip off of Boating School and maybe Driven to Tears. Slide Whistle Stooges is a rip off of Paper. (I think...) Giant Squidward is a rip off of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV and maybe The Sponge Who Could Fly. Boating Buddies is a rip off of Boat Smarts. Slumber Party is a rip off of No Weenies Allowed. (though this is still one of my favourite episodes from Season 6, only behind Sand Castles in the Sand) Grooming Gary is a rip off of I Was a Teenage Gary, Gary Takes a Bath and The Great Snail Race. Ditchin' is a rip off of Procrastination and Nautical Novice. (rips off an earlier episode from the same season) Cephalopod Lodge is a rip off of Good Neighbors. To SquarePants or Not To SquarePants is a rip off of Whatever Happened to SpongeBob. Shuffleboarding is a rip off of Hall Monitor. Professor Squidward is a rip off of Artist Unknown. Gullible Pants is a rip off of Squid's Day Off. No Hat for Pat is a rip off of Pat No Pay. (though I still like this episode) Truth or Square is a rip off of Atlantis SquarePantis. Pineapple Fever is a rip off of Club SpongeBob and House Fancy. Season 7: Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy is a rip off to Imitation Krabs. Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful is a rip off of House Fancy. A Pal for Gary is a rip off of I Was a Teenage Gary and maybe Party Pooper Pants, The Great Snail Race and Grooming Gary. Kracked Krabs is a rip off of Shell of a Man. (though I still like this episode) Back to the Past is a rip off of Shanghaied. (I think...) A Day Without Tears is a rip off to Funny Pants and All That Glitters. Summer Job is a rip off to Boating Buddies. The Play's the Thing is a rip off of Culture Shock and maybe Band Geeks. Rodeo Daze is a rip off of Pressure. Gramma's Secret Recipe is a rip off of Imitation Krabs and maybe Grandma's Kisses. The Cent of Money is a rip off of I Was a Teenage Gary, Gary Takes a Bath, I'm with Stupid, The Great Snail Race and Grooming Gary. The Main Drain is a rip off of Hooky. Trenchbillies is a rip off of Rock Bottom. The Great Patty Caper is a rip off of Patty Caper. (though I still like this episode) That Sinking Feeling is a rip off of Good Neighbors and Chum Caverns. Shellback Shenanigans is a rip off of Imitation Krabs. Krusty Dogs is a rip off of Bossy Boots. Season 8: Accidents Will Happen is a rip off of I Had an Accident. (I think...) The Other Patty is a rip off of Best Frenemies and maybe The Original Fry Cook. Frozen Face-Off is a rip off of The Great Snail Race. (ripping off one of the worst pre-movie episodes is quite an achievement) Squidward's School for Grown-Ups is a rip off of Professor Squidward. Oral Report is a rip off of Boating School, Procrastination and a mash-up of other episodes. The Googly Artiste is a rip off of Artist Unknown. A SquarePants Family Vacation is a rip off of Rock Bottom. Patrick's Staycation is a rip off of Krusty Towers. Pet Sitter Pat is a rip off of I Was a Teenage Gary, Gary Takes a Bath, The Great Snail Race, Grooming Gary, A Pal for Gary and The Cent of Money. House Sittin' for Sandy is a rip off of Wormy and maybe A Flea in her Dome and To Save a Squirrel. Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom is a rip off of The Card. Bubble Troubles is a rip off of Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy. Bubble Buddy Returns is a rip off of Bubble Buddy. Home Sweet Rubble is a blatant rip off of Home Sweet Pineapple. InSPONGEiac is a rip off of Pickles, Night Light, New Digs and Squidward in Clarinetland. Face Freeze is a rip off of Hooky and The Main Drain. Chum Fricassee is a rip off of Patty Hype. Season 9: Squirrel Record is a rip off of Prehibernation Week and maybe Squirrel Jokes. Patrick-Man is a rip off of Hall Monitor. (although I find the episode debatable) Little Yellow Book is a rip off of Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost and Breath of Fresh Squidward. (I think...) Bumper to Bumper is a rip off of Boating School and Nautical Novice. Eek! An Urchin is a rip off of A Flea in Her Dome. Evil Spatula is a rip off of All That Glitters. (though I still like this episode, and I hate All That Glitters) SpongeBob, You're Fired is a rip off of Help Wanted, Karate Choppers, Sleepy Time, Hooky, Big Pink Loser, Patty Hype, Grandma's Kisses, Squid on Strike, Club SpongeBob, Can You Spare a Dime, No Weenies Allowed, Squilliam Returns, Mrs Puff You're Fired, All That Glitters, Bummer Vacation, Waiting, Le Big Switch, To Save a Squirrel, Whatever Happened to SpongeBob, To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants, A Day Without Tears, Krusty Dogs and Face Freeze. (This is gonna be #1) SpongeBob LongPants is a rip off of To SquarePants or Not To SquarePants (I think...) lewonx Someone in the kitchen with Sandy(Imitation Krabs). Summer job(Boating buddies). The main drain(hooky). The thing(jellyfishing).-this gonna be number 1. Inspongeniac(squidward in clarnet land). Giant squidward(the sponge who could fly and mm and bb 4). Home sweet ruble(home sweet pineaple). Stanley squrepants(big pink loser). BenderTheBendingUnit Spongebob you're fired (there's a lot of rehash so i can't list all of them Help Wanted, Karate Choppers, Sleepy Time, Hooky, Big Pink Loser, Patty Hype, Grandma's Kisses, Squid on Strike, Club SpongeBob, Can You Spare a Dime, No Weenies Allowed, Squilliam Returns, Mrs Puff You're Fired, All That Glitters, Bummer Vacation, Waiting, Le Big Switch, To Save a Squirrel, Whatever Happened to SpongeBob, To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants, A Day Without Tears, Krusty Dogs and Face Freeze BowserPaulDiox Day without Tears (SpongeBob crying for a whole minute) Club SpongeBob (the babbling he does before cleaning the Krusty Krab) No Weenies Allowed (the Weenie Hut restaurant) Squilliam Returns (Mr. Krabs claiming to be a chef though he really was the chef of SS Diarrhea) Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (the title) Big Pink Loser (after failing to get a job so many times, Patrick glorifies unemployment) Face Freeze (the closeup on SpongeBob's face when he's depressed) Waiting (NOTHING HAPPENS) Le Big Switch (SpongeBob not being able to make anything but patty-foods) Help Wanted (Do I really have to explain further on that?) Flutterbunny76 1 The Thing (Jellyfishing) 2 Best Day Ever (Party Pooper Pants) 3 Stanley S. Squarepants (Big Pink Loser) 4 Penny Foolish (One Krabs Trash) 5 Professor Squidward (Artist Unknown, i guess) 6 Gullible Pants (Squid's Day Off) 7 Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (Imitation Krabs) <-- This one should take the #1 spot. 8 Kracked Krabs (Shell of a Man) 9 A Day Without Tears (Funny Pants) <-- Yes, it rips off an already bad episode. 10 The Play's the Thing (Culture Shock) 11 Rodeo Daze (Pressure) 12 Krusty Dogs (Bossy Boots) 13 The Other Patty (Best Frenemies) 14 Frozen Face-Off (The Great Snail Race) 15 House Sittin' for Sandy (Wormy/To Save a Squirrel) 16 Bubble Buddy Returns (Bubble Buddy) <-- It's just the plot of Bubble Buddy, but with his son. 17 Home Sweet Rubble (Home Sweet Pineapple) <-- Spongebob even LAMPSHADES that it's a ripoff 18 Inspongeiac (New Digs/Night Light/Squidward in Clarinetland) 19 Squirrel Record (Prehibernation Week) 20 Bumper to Bumper (Boating School/Nautical Novice) Electricalgeek Slide whistle stooges(Paper) The other patty(Kelp shake) pgj1997 No Hat For Pat: A ripoff of Pat No Pay Bubble Buddy Returns: A ripoff of Bubble Buddy Chum Fricassee: A ripoff of Patty Hype To SquarePants or Not To SquarePants: A ripoff of Whatever Happened to SpongeBob That's No Lady: A ripoff of Imitation Krabs The Thing: a ripoff of Jellyfishing The Plays the Thing: a ripoff of Band Geeks Wigstruck: a ripoff if Something Smells Bucket Sweet Bucket: a ripoff of Wet Painters 20,000 Patties Under the Sea: a ripoff of Chocolate with Nuts Chimps Ahoy: a ripoff of Texas Squirrel Record: a ripoff of Pre-hibernation week Ditchin': a ripoff of Procrastination Blackjack: a ripoff of The Bully Fear of a Krabby Patty: a ripoff if Graveyard Shift Rodeo Daze: A ripoff of Pressure Trenchbillies: A ripoff of Rock Bottom Slumber Party: A ripoff of No Weenies Allowed Home Sweet Rubble: A ripoff of Home Sweet Pineapple Eek! an Urchin: A ripoff of A Flea in Her Dome Grooming Gary: A ripoff of the Great Snail Race Ghost Host: a ripoff of Can You Spare a Dime Picture Day: a ripoff of Safety Freak, aka I Had an Accident Shuffleboarding: a ripoff of Hall Monitor Mr Enter S4: The Thing (Jellyfishing) S5: A Flea in Her Dome (Survival of the Idiots); Breath of Fresh Squidward (Good Neighbors) S6: Penny Foolish (One Krabs Trash); Giant Squidward (MM+BBIV); Shuffleboarding (Hall Monitor); Professor Squidward (Artist Unknown); Gullible Pants (Squid's Day Off); Pineapple Fever (House Fancy); Cephalopod Lodge (Good Neighbors) S7: Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (Imitation Krabs); Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (House Fancy); Summer Job (Boating Buddies); The Play's The Thing (Culture Shock); Grandma's Secret Recipe (Imitation Krabs) S8: The Other Patty (Best Frenemies); Oral Report (Procrastination & a mash-up of other episodes); A SquarePants Family Vacation (Rock Bottom); Patrick's Staycation (Krusty Towers); Pet Sitter Pat (A Pal for Gary); House Sittin' for Sandy (Wormy); Home Sweet Rubble (Home Sweet Pineapple); Face Freeze! (Hooky) S9: Squirrel Record (Prehibernation Week); SpongeBob, You're Fired (Le Big Switch) SamHalls2015 S3: The Sponge Who Could Fly (MuscleBob BuffPants) S4: Funny Pants (Squeaky Boots); All That Glitters (Grandma's Kisses); Best Day Ever (Party Pooper Pants) S5: Night Light (Fear of a Krabby Patty); Fungus Among Us (The Gift of Gum); Boat Smarts (Krusty Krab Training Video); To Love a Patty (Valentine's Day); What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? (Have You Seen This Snail?) S6: Nautical Novice (Boating School); The Splinter (Suds), Boating Buddies (Jellyfishing); Krabby Kronicle (Pat No Pay); Choir Boys (Good Neighbors); The Card (I'm with Stupid); Ditchin' (Driven to Tears); Squid's Visit (Dumped); Truth or Square (Atlantis SquarePantis); The Clash of Triton (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) S7: I ♥ Dancing (Slimy Dancing); Tentacle-Vision (As Seen on TV); Model Sponge (Porous Pockets); A Pal for Gary (Party Pooper Pants); A Day Without Tears (All That Glitters); The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm); The Main Drain (Hooky); That Sinking Feeling (Good Neighbors); Karate Star (Karate Island); Hide and Then What Happens? (Pineapple Fever); Shellback Shenanigans (Imitation Krabs); You Don't Know Sponge (I'm with Stupid); Tunnel of Glove (SpongeGuard on Duty); Krusty Dogs (Bossy Boots); New Fish in Town (Stuck in the Wringer); Big Sister Sam (The Bully) S8: Accidents Will Happen (I Had an Accident); A Friendly Game (Squid's Visit); Frozen Face-Off (The Great Snail Race); Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (Professor Squidward); The Googly Artiste (Artist Unknown); Barnacle Face (Blackened Sponge); Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?); Bubble Troubles (Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy); The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom (Fear of a Krabby Patty); Bubble Buddy Returns (Bubble Buddy); Restraining SpongeBob (Pat No Pay); Are You Happy Now? (Enchanted Tiki Dreams); InSPONGEiac (Night Light); Glove World R.I.P. (The Krabby Kronicle); Chum Fricassee (Welcome to the Chum Bucket) S9: Patrick-Man! (Hall Monitor); Little Yellow Book (Fools in April); Bumper to Bumper (Nautical Novice); Squid Defense (Karate Choppers); Don't Look Now (Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost); Kenny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One); Tutor Sauce (No Free Rides); Company Picnic (Krabs vs. Plankton); SpongeBob LongPants (To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants); Sold! (Patrick's Staycation) russellthedog Grooming Gary rips off of The Great Snail Race Pet Sitter Pat rips off of A Pal for Gary and I Was a Teenage Gary Spongebob You're Fired rips off of multiple episodes Giant Squidward rips off of The Sponge Who Could Fly Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy rips off of Imitation Krabs Face Freeze rips off of Hooky Little Yellow Book rips off of Fools in April Squid Baby rips off of Rock a By Bivale The Great Patty Caper rips off of Patty Caper The Splinter rips off of Suds Squirrel Record rips off of Prehibernation Week Electricalgeek Shuffleboarding rips off sandy's rocket Patrick's staycation rips off can you spare a dime To squarepants or not to squarepants rips off whatever happened to spongebob Shellback shennigins and Grandma's secret recipe also rip off imitation krabs, and only one of those rip offs is good Eek an urchin rips off Pets or pests Big sister sam rips off I'm with stupidCategory:Animated Atrocities